Heichou, please tell me you love me!
by imaklutz
Summary: Eren will do anything to make Heichou say "I love you" even if it means holding back his release for more than 5 seconds... (Based on a Doujinshi)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys~ So here's another Fanfic, I hope you guys like it.**

_**Eren x Levi (Ereri) **_

_**Yaoi male x male!**_

**I do not own ****_Shingeki No Kyojin_**

**_-thank you for the reviews, and yes it is based on a doujinshi, sorry bout that, I easily memorize things once I read them.-_**

* * *

"Heichou, I love you!" Eren smiled brightly at Levi.

"I know." Levi bluntly replied looking at Eren as he sipped at his tea.

"I didn't just say that because I wanted you to know!" Eren panicked, surprised with Levi's reply "I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't say it! so...I Love you!"

"Are you okay?" Levi asked but Eren just ignored the question and continued talking.

"Y-you know you can say it too, "I Love you".." Eren with tears on his eyes "I know you love me, but every so often I want to hear it form you..I'll do anything, please..."

"I see," Levi pput down his tea "Okay then, Eren.."

"Yes?!"

"If you last longer in bed, I'll say it." Levi looked at Eren straight in the eye.

"Okay, I'll do th.." Eren replied happily when he realized what Levi just said and thought, "What...?"

"You come so quick, you're in me for 5 seconds and You're done."

"Now just wait a moment!" Eren shouted and stood up to grab Levi's shoulders "I come too quickly!?"

"Who else would I be talking about, you idiot."

Eren sat down on the floor, facing the wall, his knees close to his chest and covering his ears.

"You get too excited! If I don't get you off once at the start, you blow your load on the first stroke." Levi continued talking "Size isn't enough, you've got not technique. You always come first and get me off by hand, and even your blow jobs are shit.."

"Please stop!" Eren shivering, feeling a bit humiliated.

Levi did stop, but not at staring at the shivering Eren. "Until now I thought that this was normal, cause I'm young and you were just slow..." Eren explained.

"That's true, but I was never as quick as you when I was 15."

"15 year old captain.." Eren turned around and looked at Levi with sparkling eyes.

"Stop trying to imagine it! It's creepy." Levi narrowed his eyes.

Eren is now crying, not holding back is cries.

"Hey...What are you crying about?" Levi stood up and kneel down beside Eren. "I'm just not good at expressing myself, I'm not blaming you in particular. I don't really care if nothing changes."

"I get it."

"Hmm?"

"I know how kind you can be."

"Then don't cry anymore."

"But I thought I was satisfying you, and I wasn't" Eren mumbled with a sad tone, "I-I can't forgive myself for putting my pleasure before yours."

"I said too much." Levi ruffled Eren's hair "Sorry...so don't cry."

"IT feels good when he pats my head..but he's too close!" Eren thought as Levi gave him a light hug "Heichou's scent..Oh no, this is bad...He's right, Maybe I am too excitable."

"Heichou! If you really are sorry, will you do something for me as an apology?" Eren held both Levi's hands.

"What is it?"

"Heichou, please tell me you love me!"

"I told you I'm not saying that!"

* * *

**There you go! I hope that was satisfying. Review if you'd like me to continue it and I'll change it into as -in-progress-**  
**Alright guys, thank you for the reviews, i will base it on the doujinshi! Sorry bout that. **

**_-Credits to the original artist- Doujinshi:- [A.M. Sweet] Shingeki no kyojin Dj - Heichou, suki tte ittekudasai! [Eng] (Go check it out!)_**

**And my next Fanfic would be _Sousuke x Makoto_ from _Free!_**

**And yes I'm working on it. But i wanted to post this one first so you guys won't get impatient.**

**Thank you for reading~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the 2nd chapter, enjoy~!**

_**¡**__**WARNING! Yaoi!**_

_**Male x Male**_

_**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin!**_

* * *

_"It feels good when he pats my head..but he's too close!" Eren thought as Levi gave him a light hug "Heichou's scent..Oh no, this is bad...He's right, Maybe I am too excitable."_

_"Heichou! If you really are sorry, will you do something for me as an apology?" Eren held both Levi's hands._

_"What is it?"_

_"Heichou, please tell me you love me!"_

_"I told you I'm not saying that!"_

* * *

"I made everything clear!" Levi moved away from Eren's embrace "As soon as you make me come, I'll say it! Got it?!"

"That's not fair!" Eren wrapped his arms around Levi once again and leaned forward causing Levi to fall "You're too cute that I get over-excited!"

"Cute?! What the fuck are you talking about?!" Levi squirmed and tried to push Eren away "Get off of me!"

"B-but you're really cute! Adorable!"

Eren started sniffing the nape of Levi's neck, "Especially when you get angry and you're blushing, even when you're blowing me!"

"H-hey!"

"You're cute all the time…"

"Call me cute one more time and I will kill you!"

Eren licked Levi's cheek "You're also cute when you're trying to hide your embarrassment.."

"W-wait! What if someone comes..." Levi is no longer resisting as much.

"Don't worry, I locked the door."

Eren on top of Levi and started grind on him.

"It takes a lot to get you to come, but you get hard straight away!"

"You shitty little brat!"

"Let's both feel good.."

Eren slowly leaned in for a kiss, as they stared into each others eyes, the desire pulling them closer and closer-

"EREN! ARE YOU IN THERE?! IT'S TIME TO EXPERIMENT! did you lock the door?"

"H-hange!?"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! I know it's short. Continuation on Chapter 3? Maybe.**

**Kinda difficult to update when there's school -_- updated this quickly so you guys won't get impatient. Bare with me..**

**Well, I think I will continue this whole Fanfic-based-on-doujinshi.**

**And oh yeah, I am working on a Sousuke x Makoto Fanfic (Free! is nearly over T.T)**

**I'll be updating again, no worries. Thank you~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys~! I updated quicker ^_^ hope you enjoy!**

_**¡Warning!**_

_**Yaoi- Male x Male**_

_**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin!**_

* * *

_"You shitty little brat!"_

_"Let's both feel good.."_

_Eren slowly leaned in for a kiss, as they stared into each other's eyes, the desire pulling them closer and closer-_

_"EREN! ARE YOU IN THERE?! IT'S TIME TO EXPERIMENT! did you lock the door?"_

_"H-hange!?"_

* * *

Eren looked back at Levi and leaned towards his ear to whisper something "Next time we do it, I'm definitely going to make you say you love me."

Levi stiffened, as soon as Eren stood up to unlock the door and went off.

Levi placed his palms on his forehead, "Damn it.." he whispered to himself "Don't make me wait, shitty brat!"

Hours gone by and it's finally noon, Levi sat down on the edge of his bed, with his thinking face on.

"Eren." He thought "Why haven't you come?!"

"Usually he comes everyday..Maybe he's tired from all the experiments. But he doesn't just come to have sex."

"He could at least come to spend time with me!" Levi said out loud "Although, we never had an agreement that he'd come everyday…"

4 days have passed, and not once had Eren came to Levi's room.

One week later, Levi decided to confront Eren.

"Captain! Good morning~!" Eren happily greeted.

"Eren.."

"Yes sir!"

"When is..next time?" Levi whispered.

"What next time?"

"Next time…we do it…"

"Do what?"

Levi got annoyed, Eren was playing dumb. "Don't fuck with me kid! Do I have to shout it out?! SEX"

"WHOA!" Eren quickly covered Levi's mouth and dragged him in a corner before he could complete the word.

"Captain, please don't shout that!"

"It's your fault for playing dumb!"

"You don't usually talk about anything private during work..So I didn't think you were talking about..that.."

Eren couldn't help but blush at what Levi said, but also that they're so close that he could smell his scent.

"Then Eren."

"Yes?"

"Let's stop working for a moment."

"Huh?"

Levi took Eren's fingers from his shoulders and pulled them inside his mouth, and started to suck and lick on them.

"C-captain?!" Eren mumbled "Captain…p-please wait…"

"You can't complain if you're going to keep grinding against me from behind."

"Sorry I didn't mean to! So, p-please stop for now.."

"I see, you want me to stop sucking your finger and start sucking your dick."

"What?! Captain!"

Levi kneeled down and unzipped Eren's zipper. He began sniffing him and licking through his clothes.

"This isn't normal!" Eren thought, his face red all over "This is the first time Captain's been hungry for my dick! And he's even sniffing me.."

"Captain!" Eren moaned as Levi pulled his dick out and started licking.

"If you're gonna keep on doing that, I'm gonna wanna fuck you..nhng..."

"..Then do it."

"I c-can't now…"

Levi licked all over which drove Eren near the edge "Then, come like this you shitty brat!" Levi growled, swallowing the whole of Eren as he came.

"C-captain!" Eren pulled Levi into his arms and they both fell to the ground.

"H-hey!" Levi grabbed Eren and wrapped his arms around him.

Eren stared deeply into Levi's eyes as he slowly leaned in for a kiss.

"Eren.." Levi whispered.

"Captain.." Eren kissed Levi's cheeks.

Levi stared into Eren's eyes, and when he was just about to say something, Eren quickly stood up.

"Eren!"

"I-I'm sorry Captain! I can't do this!" Eren swiftly ran away "I love you Captain!"

* * *

**Hello there, Watcha guys think? I updated quicker cause I decided not to do my homework(s) this week :P**

**Hope you guys like this one, and I will be updating it again, sooner.**

**I'll probably end it at Chapter 4, hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you for reading~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there~**

**Another chapter and this will be the _last!_ (I know -_-)**

**_WARNING! YAOI means MALE x MALE_ (you should know this by now)**

_**SMUT!**_

_**Eren x Levi!**_

**Ereri! I do not own _Shingeki no Kyojin!_ Enjoy~**

* * *

_Eren stared deeply into Levi's eyes as he slowly leaned in for a kiss._

_"Eren.." Levi whispered._

_"Captain.." Eren kissed Levi's cheeks._

_Levi stared into Eren's eyes, and when he was just about to say something, Eren quickly stood up._

_"Eren!"_

_"I-I'm sorry Captain! I can't do this!" Eren swiftly ran away "I love you Captain!"_

* * *

Eren quickly ran away leaving Levi alone, sitting on the floor, dumb-founded.

Levi closed his eyes, trying to recall what just happened.

Eren's arms wrapped around him, feeling his warmth, his breath touching his skin when he whispers over his ears.

Levi wrapped his arms around himself, copying Eren's touch.

Later that night, Levi returned to his room.

He sat at the edge of his bed, holding a cup of coffee when suddenly someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" Levi stood up to open the door "It's late..."

"It's Eren Jaeger! Making a sneaky visit!" imaginary ears and tail appeared as Levi kicked Eren out of his room and locked the door shut.

"C-captain?! W-what are you doing?!" Eren kept knocking on the door "P-please let-let me in!"

"What are you doing here! You piss me off so much!" Levi said through the other side of the door.

"Are you mad about this morning?!"

"You're hiding something, If you tell me what it is, I'll open the door."

"I will! I'll tell you anything so please open the door!" Eren shouted "So, are you angry?! I'm sorry!"

"I'm not angry!"

Levi opened the door to let Eren in, they both sat at the edge of Levi's bed as he explained everything.

"Hange made this for me..." Eren held up a little bottle full of liquids "It's supposed to make me last longer..."

"...So you've been waiting for this this whole week?" Levi asked as he took the little bottle from Eren.

"...yes"

"You asked that shitty four eyes to make you this..."

"i-it's okay! I didn't say anything about you being involved"

"Isn't this foul play? Even if you use this and it works, I'm not going to say it."

"That's fine! You don't have to tell m e you love me, I just want to make you feel good..."

"..." Levi was speechless "How does this drug fix you?"

"It won't exactly fix me, the effects will just last for one hour." Eren explained.

"One hour?"

"Yes, once the hour's up I can't take another one and the effects last. The only drawback is I won't be able to come at all during that time."

After Eren explained everything, Levi quickly threw the little bottle out of the window.

"AH?! What are you doing?!" Eren shouted and stood up from the bed "Hange made that for me! My precious drug that would let me please Captain if I used it...!"

"Don't mess around!" Levi shouted.

"Eh!?" Eren looked back as Levi grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Are you trying to get me off without thinking for yourself?! You don't want that! and neither do I, you shitty brat!"

While Levi was explaining about the side effects that can happen if we used the drug, Eren got distracted in the middle cause Levi talked too long. _(I skipped that part cause I got lost XD)_.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Levi shouted as Eren gave him a kiss on the ceek.

"You were talking too long, I lost interest. Could you use less words and make it easier to understand?"

Levi blushed "In short, What I want to say is..."

"Captqain..Can we pick up where we left off this morning?" Eren grabbed Levi into his arms.

"Listen to me..." Levi tried to say something but Eren just couldn't stop.

"I..don't last long..I come ins 5 seconds flat, I don't have a technique either, I'm really just completely useless..."

"I've got things to say!" Levi wrapped his arms around Eren as he talked "I keep sayin...Listen this time! What I want to say is... Do whatever you want."

"Ah!.." Eren moved in and out of the naked Levi beneath him, his hands on his hips and he thrusted with all his might "Captain! I'm sorry!"

One last thrust and Eren came all over Levi's stomach.

"Captain...I'm really sorry...I'll clean you up later..."

"Cheer up, brat" Levi cupped Eren's cheeks "I didn't fall in love with you because you were good in bed. I understand your feelings but you've provided me with enough pleasure already, so there's no need to feel down."

Eren's eyes were filled with passion and love as he blushed.

"That.. was you telling me you love me right?!"

"Where did I say that? I-I never said that!"

Eren took both of Levi's hand and held them tight, "Well you didn't say it in actual words, but that's what you meant, right? I'm so happy!"

"W-wait, I-I didn't say it!"

"Hey Captain, Can I put it in again? I'm ready for the next round...A-and I have a request.." Eren blushed.

And so did Levi as soon as Eren said it, "Can you ride me?"

"W-What?!" Levi stuttered.

"Hange actually taught me some stuff, apparently that position is best for getting your partner off. We've never done it before, I want to try it once. I'll stay still so please do whatever you need to do to yourself to get yourself off." Eren explained "Hey, Captain...Is that okay?"

"...Ok..." Levi was blushing so hard, but he got on top of Eren anyways.

Levi slowly put Eren inside him, "...It's in.."

Levi's legs spread wide, panting, and sweating all over as his face turn red all over, "...I-it's in.."

"Wow! This view is too good!" Eren thought as he stared at LEvi.

"Don't stare. I'm going to move."  
"Okay! Go for it!"

"Hah.." Levi nodded, and breathe.

"Don't be embarrassed, you don't have to be so tentative." Eren tried to calm Levi down "Yeah! You should be like you were this morning, that was the first time you'd been so hungry for my cock, I was so surprised"

"Don't talk about that.."

The more Eren talks about what happened earlier, the more Levi blushed.

"You drank up all my come like you were parched, maybe you actually wanted me to fill your insides up with come?"

"I'll slice you up.."

"But your insides are twitching around me... Are you...turned on by dirty talk?" Eren blushed as he stared at Levi.

"N-no!"

Eren placed his hands on Levi's hips and quickly thrust inside of him, making Levi twitch.

"See twitching."

"AH!" Levi moaned.

"What a sexy voice!" Eren thought as Levi shuddered.

"Bastard! You said you wouldn't move!"

"Sorry you're just too cute..." Eren averted his eyes "I won't move anymore, If you want to come..Then get those hips of yours moving."

"Y-you shitty brat..Don't get cocky.."

Levi placed both of his hands on Eren's stomach so that he could move on his own, and Eren's hands were on his legs.

"C-Captain...Ah..!" Eren moaned as Levi moved up and down.

"Nh...ah..I told you not to stare at me...nhng..shit..Ah..ah"

Eren gulped as he stared at Levi move himself up and down, pleasuring himself.

Eren couldn't help but reach for Levi's nipple and tease him a little.

"Hey brat! You really can't lie still, can you!" Levi pushed Eren's hand away.

Eh! B-but I never said I wouldn't move my hands.."

Eren reached for his nipple again, "Does that feel good? Your nipples are so hard.."

"ngh.." Levi panted harder.

"Captain, lean down, I want to suck them."

Levi did as he was told, "Like this..?"

"Captain..Good boy.."

Eren bit Levi's picnk bud. "Ah..Don't bite!"

"Captain, sorry..I..Can't hold back anymore."  
Eren quickly thrusted into Levi "Ah!..Wait..Eren..Ah..ah"

"Is this a good angle?"

"AH! Eren...ere-ah..hah.."

"Ah! here.."

Eren continued to hit Levi's sweet spot, "Shit, I'm about to come..Am I going to fail again?" Eren thought.

"Captain...I'm sorry! I'm about to.."

"Eren Ah...Ah..ah!" Levi moaned and moaned that he didn't even hear Eren speak "Errre-..hah..e..ere-..nh! Ahh~!"

Levi moved his hips one more time and came all over Eren "Ah! Eren...nh.."

Levi collapsed on top of Eren. "Captain, Was that good?"

Levi looked up as Eren cupped his cheeks "...It..It wasn't bad.." Tears flowing down his face, Eren smiled.

"Captain! I want kisses!" Eren hugged Levi, who is still on top of him.

"Ok..Are you hard again?! You never even pulled out..."

"I can't help it, you're too cute! How about another round?" Eren asked happily, his arms wrapped around Levi's neck.

"You really do have too much energy! A-and don't call me cute!"

_**One week later**_

"Captain was so cute last night" Eren thought as he walked along the halls carrying some boxes and papers "I'm learning all Captain's buttons lately. I'm so happy I can make him feel good~"

He stopped for a moment, "But I feel like I'm forgetting something..? Well, It can't be that important..."

Eren saw Levi walk up to him and suddenly brightened up, "Captain! Good morning! You've got you 3DMG on, we don't have training today."

"Eren lean down." Levi commanded with a serious look in his face.

Eren leaned down "Pardon?"

Levi whispered something into Eren's ear that caused his eyes to widen and drop everything he was carrying.

Levi quickly ran away and jumped from the window.

"Captain!? Please wait! Why are you running away!?" Eren ran after Levi "Captain!"

But he couldn't catch up to Levi, "Guys in their 30's shouldn't be doing this!" Eren panted, his face all red.

**Levi P.O.V.**

There's no point in repeatedly saying something we both already know.

"I love you, Captain!" Levi recalled what Eren told him, "I feel like I'll explode if you don't say it!"

"What did I know?" Levi's face red all over as he continued to run away "I was wrong, yeah. I didn't know.."

_How much I loved you..._

"I feel like I'm going to explode now I've said it! Shit!"

* * *

**It's been a while. I know. But here is the last chapter, this one is longer than the previous chapters. (And I know the sex scene sucked, The *** I just kinda went with the doujinshi and I also skipped some parts so it goes well together..In my opinion)**

**Forgive me for all of the mistakes I've done, I know it's not as good as the doujinshi since I took some parts off..**

**I hope you guys liked it, basing a Fanfic on a doujinshi wasn't that hard, it was fun though. (I skipped a few parts)**

**I don't have my own computer so I had to open several tabs to cover my YAOI! ^_^ And I finished this in the middle of the night...**

**Can you guys suggest any pairing that I could write a Fanfic about..**

**Thank you again and see ya on the next Fanfic~!**


End file.
